Soul Eater: Ghosts Of Madness
by ShatteredSoul47
Summary: A year and a half passed since the group and their new friends fought their second Kishin. But the cost of victory was too high, resulting in the transformation of Maka's boyfriend Kai into a kishin himself. With Maka and the group searching, Kid preparing to take over for his father, and Kai masters his powers, a new and ancient threat will arise. MakaxOC, SoulxOC, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**** Well here it is, the sequel to my previous story "Soul Eater: Enter The Blood Meister?" I hope you enjoy it because I have a lot of ideas for this one. Hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to review it or private message me how you think I'm doing, what you liked, what you don't like etc. Seriously it'd help me a lot to help me improve my writing abilities to bring you more enjoyment as a reader. Anyway without further a due, the story.**_

**Soul Eater: Ghosts Of Madness**

**Chapter 1: 1 1/2 years later**

Kid sat in the classroom looking at the four empty seats around him while Stein was lecturing the class on the various types of souls. Every time the shinigami tried to focus on the professors teachings, his mind drifted back to those four seats. The cool scythe who dreamed of becoming a death scythe, the dangerous beauty who had taken him on as a partner for missions when his true meister hadn't signed them up for anything, the girl who slayed Asura that had been heart broken after the last battle, and the Blood Meister turned Kishin who left in order to learn control and restraint for his wavelength of fear.

"Hey Kid," Liz spoke as she nudged Kid's arm to bring him back to reality, "You ok?" Liz asked, she could tell where his thoughts were, she always had to bring him back. The reaper looked at his weapon with a distant look in his eyes, and she hated it.

"Yeah, just thinking about them again..." Kid barely said loud enough for her to hear, he shifted his attention back to Stein and half hearted listened to the professor, who had begun teaching about the rare and unique Redeemed Soul.

"I know, we all do from time to time, but remember Bella and Soul are out on a mission since Maka hadn't taken him out lately." Liz explained trying to get Kid to feel somewhat better, however Kid shrugged off the attempt.

"Yeah, I know, but Maka needs to stop trying to find him, she'll burn herself up if she keeps trying use soul perception to find him." Kid explained to his partner, she looked at him with concern for his own well being, "Besides I even told her I couldn't find him because of Ruina's necklace that had a soul protect charm built into it by Lamia." Kid finished.

"Look Kid she'll realize eventually that he'll return when he feels he is able to, she's just worried about him, you don't think if the situation was reversed Kai wouldn't be out looking for her?" Liz brought up a good point, Kid had to admit that those two would willingly die for each other if they needed to.

After the class ended Kid began to walk down the hall way towards his father's death room. Liz and Patty watched as their meister moved through the crowd of students.

"Kid will be ok, right Liz?" Patty asked her older sister without turning her attention away from the reaper.

"I hope so Patty I hope so..." Liz responded to her sister with sadness clinging onto her words. "Come on, lets go home..."

**In The Death Room**

Kid walked down the guillotine lined hallway towards his father who was looking into his mirror as usual. As he approached he saw that he was viewing the progress of Bella and Soul's mission, the two worked almost as well together as Maka and Soul did.

"Hey Kiddo, how you feeling today?" Lord Death asked as his son stood beside him and joined him in watching the two fight together.

"They make a good team don't they, unfortunately she's more of a sword meister than a scythe meister." Kid observed as he watched Bella try and manoeuvre Soul the best she could. "Her footing and positioning is off, she's attempting to use him in a kenjutsu form when he is a scythe, not a katana like her former partner." Kid observed.

"That may be true but remember, sword forms is all she knows, she is just trying to help Maka and Soul out." Lord Death reminded as he watched Bella cut through the kishin egg ending, their mission. "How has Maka been anyway?" Lord Death asked the young reaper who kept his eyes focused on the couple as they hugged each other over their success.

"She was out in the courtyard again, trying use her soul perception." Kid responded bluntly, Lord Death shifted his attention to his son, "You know she is hurting, you just need to try and figure something out that will take her mind, as well as all of your minds off of it. Maybe hang out with Petra and Lyra, have a party, anything that would be fun for you all." Lord Death suggested in an upbeat tone hoping that Kid would take his suggestion.

"What's the point, Maka will just try her soul perception again, Black*Star and Tsubaki left with Mifune to go and search for Kai themselves to try and give Maka piece of mind, and Petra and Lyra are in East Asia with Lamia, Scitus, Carta, Amicus, and Darman." Kid reminded his father.

"Right, well I'm gonna get in contact with Mifune and have him and Black*Star return, and I'm going to have all of you go out to a movie, some dinner, and then perhaps some volunteer work on the sections of Death City still left in ruin." Lord Death said cheerfully, if he had an actual face it would be beaming with excitement. Kid just sighed and relented to his fathers proding.

"Very well, we'll do as you ask." Kid replied as he turned to walk out.

"Excellent, I'm sure Spirit will also be happy to hear that she'll be doing something normal again." Lord Death shouted towards Kid, who couldn't careless over how his fathers weapon would feel. As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but think about all that had happened, it had been a year and a half, and yet it still burned in his head as if it was yesterday.

"Kai...Where are you?" Kid asked himself as he left the Death Room.

**In A Upscale Modern Apartment In Amsterdam**

Kai walked through the door, he lazily removed Nox from his back and Whirlwind from his belt and put the two blades on the glass coffee table in the center of the living room. He allowed himself to fall onto the couch stretched out, the chains around his waist rattled as his body hit the leather. Kai turned his head to the large HD TV above the stone fireplace that was just adjacent to the couch. He reached for the remote that was located on a side table beside the arm of the chair that his head was resting on. The TV shot to life and he changed it to a news station.

"Hey look who's home." A voice spoke up out of nowhere. Kai turned his head to see his cousin Claude dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows, and a black belt that held up dark green jeans that had a lot of zipped up pockets. As he walked into the apartment he placed his drag sword that was stained red in a display case by the door.

"Hey, how'd your contract go?" Kai asked his cousin as he copied Kai and just fell into the love seat that was placed to the right of the couch and angled towards the Tv slightly.

"It went well, course everything is easier when you can move the earth of your enemies with my aura so that I can get in close to them." Claude responded as he put his hands behind his head. "So you find any leads?" Claude asked as he began to watch the news with Kai.

"Nope, I explored an abandoned town tho just on the border near a forest. There was some dried blood so I was able to use my soul and determine that he was there around three weeks ago." Kai briefed his cousin who was half listening.

"Damn, this guy your looking for is crazy than you." Claude chuckled to himself.

"Don't make me want to use my wavelength on you." Kai responded, Claude looked to one of the mirrors beside the tv to see Kai grinning with the red rings in his eyes glowing.

"Enough of that, I already have to deal with Conrad when ever he decides he wants to track your movements." Claude responded, the rings dulled out and went back to being just red rings that circled the hazel colour in Kai's eyes.

"Yea true, I think I might have an idea of where Cett will turn up next though." Kai informed his cousin who shifted his position so he was facing his tired out cousin.

"What happened to having no leads?" Claude joked, Kai chuckled to himself.

"Oh please it's just an educated guess, I know he's moving towards Russia though if his pattern stays consistent, so I'll check a small village that's essentially cut off from a major town or city." Kai informed him, "We'll see though, hopefully I'm right so I can go home and be with Maka again." Kai sighed as he thought of her.

"Not a day goes by without her on your mind." Claude said seriously as he rested his head back on the arm again.

"Yeah, well hopefully I'll see her soon, when I'm safe enough to get rid of this soul protect and contain my wavelength." Kai stated.

"Hey what about me! I'm part of your wavelength to you know!" Malus yelled out from Kai's shadow.

"See your outbursts through my shadow are what makes me want to contain you even more, I really wish you stayed in my head where you belong." Kai complained, as Claude chuckled to himself over his cousin arguing with himself.

"Not my fault I discovered that we were strong enough to do this now." Malus said with cchuckle before he returned back into Kai.

"Well no worries you'll go home as soon as your trained." Claude finished. They watched the news for three hours until they heard a scream down the hall. Both Kai and Claude groaned.

"Another break in...So who goes this time." Claude asked, they both raised a hand and began to play rock, paper, scissors with Claude being the victor. Kai groaned and got up from the couch and walked to the door. "You aren't taking a weapon?" Claude asked, Kai shrugged and walked into the brightly lit hallway.

He moved down the hall until he found a door that had a broken hinge, he listened inside to hear the sound of people moving things around and a woman crying. Kai stepped into the room, all the burglars were dressed in black with demented clown masks on their faces.

"Looky here boys, we've got ourselves an idiot!" The lead burglar yelled to the others who all turned to see the newcomer, they all began to laugh hysterically with their boss while Kai stood their looking bored.

"Hm clowns...I hate clowns." Kai responded in a tired tone, he yawned as the burglars all stopped their laughing.

"Well you won't be looking at it long." The boss said as he raised his hand gun towards Kai's head and fired. Just as the bullet approached, Kai made a shadow rise from the floor to stop the bullet from hitting him. The burglars looked at each other in disbelief over what they just witnessed.

"What...What the hell are you!?" The boss asked with a sense of terror in his voice. As the shadow dropped the red rings in Kai's eyes were glowing again, the intruders froze in fear over the site.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Kai stated with Malus's voice synchronizing with his. The rings in his eyes seemed to expand from him. In an instant everyone in the room dropped. Kai watched with joy as the intruders had been taken down by the only power he had free control over with the soul protect active. One of them had his head between his legs rocking back and forth stating it wasn't real, while another gripped his head and yelled our as if something was messing with him from the inside.

"There, the police should be here shortly." Kai responded as he began to leave the room. He stopped as he felt something grab his leg, he turned to see the shaking boss at his legs.

"Make it stop...PLEASE!?" he yelled out in agony as his fears began to surround him.

"Sorry, this is what you get, it'll wear off in about...five hours." Kai said with a wicked grin as he kicked the boss's hand off his jeans.

"You...vile demon!" The boss yelled before he curled up into a ball. Kai stopped at the comment, he didn't bother turning around.

"Interesting...I guess you could say I am." Kai responded as he continued to walk back to Claude's apartment, tired from the long day. As he walked into the apartment he saw the TV turned off and Claude asleep where he was laying. Kai shook his head and made his way to the guest room. He got under the sheets and took out his wallet and removed a picture. He gazed at it for a long time, he looked at him and Maka the night before the battle with Ruina, she was in his arms smiling, and so was he. A tear rolled down Kai's face as he put the picture away and wiped away the tear.

"Soon I can be with again." Kai said to himself as he shut the light off and fell asleep almost immediately.

_**A/N:**__** Ok so that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it, I really wish I could write that ending better but oh well, what can you do if ideas never come. So yeah this is the start of the sequel guys, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. Until next time, see ya. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:****Caution a little bit of gore in this chapter, so you know, fair warning, hope you enjoy**_

**Chapter 2: Cett**

Kai laid in bed looking out of the window as the sun began to rise over the city. With little more than a sigh he was out of bed and ready for his ride to a small, and remote village just beside the border in Russia. He walked out of the room and proceeded into the living. Claude had been up an hour before hand and moved the class coffee table out of the way, a white tarp with whetstones, rags, water, choji oil, a nuguiami, and a uchiko ball. Claude looked up to his cousin as he slowly dragged a whetstone across his drag swords blade.

"Hey, sleep well?" Claude asked as Kai sat down on the armchair with Nox and Whirlwind leaning against it. He drew Nox carefully from it's scabbard and picked up a rag and saturated it with choji oil and began to carefully wipe the blade.

"Pretty well I guess, had another dream about her." Kai replied as he looked at his cousin who was wiping off any remaining blood that had been on the drag sword.

" Yea you do that a lot don't you, well I on the other hand had a nightmare, you have anything to do with that?" Claude began to joke, Kai chuckled and shook his head as he carefully put Nox back in the scabbard. "You only doing a quick clean?" Claude asked, knowing Kai normally used all of the supplies to keep Nox in it's peak condition.

"Yeah, I haven't used Nox or Whirlwind that much lately so they haven't needed to really be cleaned or sharpened." Kai responded as he grabbed Whirlwind and began to clean it with a rag and water.

" I see, so todays finally the day?" Claude asked as he stood up and returned his drag sword to it's place on the wall. Kai finished cleaning Whirlwind and wiped away any left over water and put it beside Nox.

" Yeah hopefully, I guess we'll see when I get there, won't we?" Kai answered. He stood up and arranged Nox on his back and Whirlwind on his waist.

" Be careful, you don't know what this Cett guy can do, or how he acts." Claude warned his cousin as grabbed his motorcycle keys. Kai simply smiled.

" Don't worry about it, I'm a kishin remember?" Kai waved to his cousin and left the apartment and made his way down to Shadow Rider, that was parked in the garage. He climbed onto the dark grey motorcycle and revved it's engine to warm it up. He smiled and drove out of the garage and headed to Russia.

**5 Hours Later**

Kai had finally saw the sign directing him to the village he was looking for. As he crossed over the hill to get a view of the village, his face contorted into one of horror. Every where he looked, flames engulfed the buildings, the roads where covered with fallen debris, and houses that had already burnt out where as black as the night sky. He turned off Shadow Rider and proceeded to jump down into flames.

"What the hell happened?" Kai questioned as he ran through the burning village, all he could see were burned and decimated houses and corpses. No signs of life were apparent to Kai the farther and farther he got to the centre of the town.

"I have to stop this." Kai thought. Without hesitation he drew Whirlwind from it's sheath and held it in front of his face. "Brother, please lend me your power!" Kai yelled, and in an instant he was surrounded by a weak F1 tornado. Kai swung Whirlwind and the Tornado exploded, sending strong winds in every direction. It travelled as if someone had dropped a stone into a pond and it just kept going no matter what it hit. As the wind travelled, the flames were blown away with them, leaving the town a smouldering black ruin.

**In The Centre Of Town**

A boy sat in the middle of the scorched town , he looked as if he was nineteen and had red hair that curled wildly, navy track pants, and a black t-shirt. He looked around at the blackened town that had been engulfed in flames just seconds ago. He shrugged the anomaly off and looked down at the decimated corpse that he was in the process of devouring, pretending to see the mutilated corpse through his black blindfold that covered his blind eyes. Two girls stood behind him and cringed at the sound of the bones breaking and snapping, as he ripped the arm off the body.

"I don't care how long we've known him, I'm never gonna get used to that sound..." Said the girl who had short black hair and looked to be the age of nineteen. She tried to wipe away the spatters of blood that had gotten on her black leather boots, white jeans, and black leather jacket. "Thank god the blood blends in with my shirt." She thought to herself as she gazed down at her crimson red shirt.

"No worries Ana," The other girl who was shorter than both the girl with black hair, and the boy who was currently feasting on his own bloody buffet. She too began wringing out the blood and spinal fluid from her pale blue hair, then proceeded to wipe the droplets off her black t-shirt, and navy skirt. She made extra sure that the droplets didn't touch her black leather boots. "He's almost done his final feeding, then he'll be done for another five years, besides the blood matches your eyes anyways, so don't worry about it." The girl who appeared to be fifteen smiled at the other.

"Thanks, Tabitha, but he can still control himself a little and act more civilized." Ana replied to the younger Ana. In an instant both girls turned behind them and held their arms out in a defensive position. Even the boy stopped grinding the finger bones in his mouth that he had already stripped clean of flesh. He turned his head to the left but didn't bother standing up.

"Master, what shall we do?" Ana asked the boy. He shrugged and went back to his meal. "Really..." Tabitha responded to her masters ignorance.

"Ana look!" Tabitha cried out as she pointed into the distance. They watched as a boy who looked to be eighteen years old walk towards them with a Katana on his back, and a rapier on his belt. They heard vividly the sounds of his chains rattling slowly as they swayed back in forth on his dark blue jeans with every step. As he got closer they could make out his crimson red t-shirt and black jacket. The metal around his neck sparkled in the remaining embers of the town revealing them to be in the shape of the kishin symbol and the other chain having a sword. He stopped a few feet in front of them.

"I'm looking for the Leviathan, have you seen him?" The mysterious boy asked. Tabitha's emerald eyes met the boys hazel eyes that were surrounded by glowing red rings. They made her feel uneasy.

"Maybe what's it to you." Ana responded coldly to the boy, he smirked at her bravery.

"Wow, you aren't that off put by my eyes, you must be his weapons...take me to him." The boy responded in a cool manner. The girls looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Just then the boy who had been eating the corpse had stepped forward.

"You have guts kid, whats your name and why are you hear?" The blind boy asked.

"First of all I'm not a kid..." The boy with the Katana responded, "And second, I wish to train with you so I can control my wavelength and soul." He answered. The other boy grinned at the answer.

"So you figured out what I am did you..." The boy mockingly looked at the boy in front of him and smiled with a great deal of amusement. "So you have the madness of fear, that's a fun one to receive, and you are very powerful I can tell, your soul is very strong, perhaps you will make a good apprentice for me." HE finished.

"So you can see through my soul protect, you must be very powerful like the legends say." The boy with blond hair that spiked in front of his face replied to the observation.

"Indeed I am. I think I will train you then so you can reach your full potential." The Leviathan returned, "You may call me Cett, and none of the master bull shit please, it irritates me enough when my weapons do it." Cett responded. "Now tell me your name my apprentice, and what you are to have a soul and wavelength as strong as yours."

"My name is Kai Vesania, and I am the Kishin of fear."

**_A/N_** **_:_**_** So that's chapter two(sorry it's not as big as usual), and now we have Cett. So I'd like to thank my good friend GorseT for coming up with the Leviathan of Madness that is Kai's new master, hope I make him just as insane and sadistic as you are buddy. So go give GorseT's story a look, he's a really talented and detailed writer. Also I'd like to apologize for the absence of the release of this chapter, kinda got into Sword Art Online, so that might be my new obsession(for now). Anyways I'll try to write the next chapter and put it up sooner than this one. Anyways enough of my talking, review and PM me with what you like or don't, and until next time, bye :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**** Ok first I want to apologize for the long ass delay, it wasn't my intention to have you wait this long just a lot of stuff came up at once(like bad grades, being the head of three committee at my school, my sudden induction into Student Council, and the fact I got obsessed with SAO and Death Note((I blame VioletDawn89 lol)) so ya) and I haven't been focusing on completing this chapter, but anyway here it is without further delay, over the Christmas and winter break I'll prob write like crazy because I'll have nothing to distract me, anyway without further a due the chapter. **_

**Chapter 3: Power And Past of Cett**

It had been three days since Cett had met Kai and witnessed his power. He felt the boy had promise, but that he did need to learn how to control his madness in order to prevent a clown outbreak and attract attention to him. He could handle himself well in combat with and without his aura control that Cett had deduced was inherited from a witch long before his birth.

"So when are you going to actually start training me?" Kai questioned his mentor at a charred table in the destroyed village, he watched as Cett sipped a cup of red tea with a strage scent and thickness, prompting Kai to just not ask what is was. They hadn't left since Kai began training and all he had done was tell Kai tips on improving his combat abilities when he had to spar with Tabitha and Ana.

"You're very impatient aren't you?" Tabitha asked in a sarcastic manner, Kai rolled his eyes at the question, and Tabitha just shrugged off his reaction.

"Yeah, Cett will train you himself when he's ready." Ana jumped in. All three stopped when Cett raised his hand, all three of them looked quietly at the leviathan. The tension and anticipation in the room was heavy. His hand hung there for a moment as he placed his red stained tea cup onto the black table.

"After seeing your combat prowess, I do believe your ready." Cett spoke in a calm and almost hypnotic fashion. "However after watching you for three days, you have quite an excellent control already." Kai smiled with pleasure after hearing Cett compliment his self taut control. His smile quickly vanished when Malus manifested through Kai's shadow again.

"Oh come on, it can't be that simple, what aren't you telling us!" Malus demanded , angrily sensing something was up, Kai picked up and piece of charred wood and threw it at his other self, only for it to pass through the shadow. "Nice try jackass!"

"You are incredibly irritable today aren't you?" Kai sighed, Malus grinned wickedly before leaving Kai's possessed shadow.

"See that you need to control, otherwise you and your alternate personality will be mentally destroyed and you'll be left as a hollow and empty shell, bent on killing everyone." Cett responded, Kai looked at him horrified at the thought.

"You don't think I'd let that happen, do you?" Kai asked angry, the three others stared at him almost emotionless.

"You might. admit it, you enjoy your powers of madness, but it can consume you, people like you are especially volatile to this due to Malus." Cett explained, Kai looked at him interested in what he was saying. "You can't hide from me, you enjoyed using your madness of fear on Tabitha and Ana when you fought them, the power it gave you, the fear in their eyes, and even the moments of peace that it let you have with Malus." Kai began to lose his mentor in his explanation and began looking confused at Cett. "Essentially, you'll become so much more powerful and rely on it so much that it will eventually consume you and Kai Vesania will become a hollow being, wanting nothing more to see the fear in the eyes of the innocent." Cett finished his explanation.

"Oh please, I wouldn't do that!" Kai argued, he stood up from the table angrily and tried to loom over Cett who didn't seem to care.

"You say that but it will happen, and it has happened in those that weren't properly prepared to deal with their madness." Cett told him, Kai looked at him skeptically, and Cett smiled suspiciously at his apprentice.

"I want proof." Kai responded as he backed up a few inches from the table, not taking his eyes off his masters strange expression.

"Oh, you will. I'm sending you to an alternate universe, where things have happened differently and you don't exist. There you will find a strong girl who is slowly being eaten away by her madness, that is your proof, you will understand what I mean when you get there. Just be warned that all your friends will not know you, they might be different in some way, and they may even despise you." Kai looked nervous as Cett raised his hand and opened up a portal that looked like a small black hole. Kai stepped inside the portal and turned back to his master.

"When will I come back?" Kai asked curiously, and nervously.

"When you learn what I was trying to tell you, by the way your soul protect won't work in that universe so good luck!" Cett yelled and quickly shut the portal before Kai could run out of it. Kai shook his head and proceeded in a random direction. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly he saw a bright light and instinctively ran towards it. He ran right into the light and emerged into the outskirts of Death City.

**Back In The Destroyed Town**

Cett sat back down at the table and leaned back in his burnt chair. Tabitha and Ana sat on random pieces of charred furniture. They were all quiet and relaxed, and just waited. Cett shut his eyes and began to think about his past. Tabitha and Ana could both tell by the disturbed expression on his face.

"You thinking about the war?" Ana asked her meister. Cett nodded in response but didn't move from his chair.

"You thinking about Sage?" Tabitha asked and Cett nodded once again.

"I don't see how he can believe the world needs to be completely sane, even he himself knows that everything needs to have a little madness." Cett responded. He shut his eyes and thought back when humanity was new.

**In The Past**

Cett stood there with Ana and Tabitha in their weapon forms, a longsword held backwards and a battle axe in his other hand. He turned and looked down at the fifteen year old boy who was wearing a black cloak that was wet with blood. His eyes were golden and pierced through the skull mask that he had worn ever since he made it himself, and is black hair fell straight and into his face just above his eyes, he held a scythe back hand and looked out at the battle.

"This is going to be tough..." the young boy said to the leviathan of madness. Cett turned his gaze to his divided people who were killing each other over the fate of the human race. He saw the one dressed in a pure white outfit that was stained with blood, and wielded a white partisan. His anger was fuelled by the site of him ripping through Cett's friends with ease.

"Were ready to go Cett." Tabitha's voice came from the battle axe.

"Yeah, we can stop Sage and the others." Ana's voice came from the longsword, Cett turned his attention to the scythe wielder dressed in black. Who looked warn out from the constant battle, but still eager to fight none the less.

"Death...I want you to stay here ok, humanity will need a guardian, after all thats why you were created." Cett told the young boy.

"But I'm a shinigami, I can handle it, I'm almost as strong as you!" Death argued, stomping his foot into the ground out of frustration.

"Death they won't hurt you, you shouldn't have even picked a side. But you need to survive to keep humans in check and protect their souls." Cett responded, before leaping away before the young reaper before he could argue. Death watched Cett go towards Sage and felt helpless, he wanted to help, but deep down he knew that he would be killed if he helped fight Sage since he wasn't very old.

Cett slashed and hacked his way through the other Undying towards the appointed Leviathan Of Sanity. He paid no minds to the screams of his allies and enemies who were slowly dying from severe trauma, severed limbs, and blood loss. After a few moments of relentlessly slashing away at supporters of pure sanity, Cett had met Sage on the battle field. The two looked at each other with fierce hatred.

"Hello Cett, this madness disturbs me, it appears that your little rebellion has caused our races name to lie." Sage spoke methodically, trying to play games with Cett's mind, but it wasn't working.

"Don't give me that bull shit, you don't know a thing about our races mortality, and the fact that you think humans should have no madness at all is insane." Cett responded harshly.

"Were you trying to be ironic? Don't patronize me, a sane world, is a peaceful world." Sage responded harshly right back to Cett.

"So you'd rather remove their small amounts of madness, and have them all think the same and act the same?" Cett asked, Sage simply grinned and nodded in response, the answer infuriated Cett to no end. Without hesitation the two charged at each other and began to strike at each other, matching blow for blow. After hours of a relentless assault, Cett finally managed to slash Sage and cause him to retreat in order to heal his serious wound. Cett turned to see the dead members of his race, everyone had died from blood loss, injury, or suicide from the non-stop battle.

"Cett, you ok?" Tabitha's voice rang back out from the battle axe.

"Yeah, just sad to see our supposedly immortal race, a race that has mastered space and time, find out that we can be killed by murder and war." Cett responded as he looked across the devastation, he saw the young Death taking the souls of the dead Undying.

"You think it'd be better if we disappeared?" Ana asked as she and Tabitha shifted from their weapon forms to their human forms. All three of them looked at the young reaper who was already doing what he was supposed to and protect humanity by removing the souls of the Undying.

"Yeah, he'll find a way don't worry." Cett responded, "Come on, I need to sustain my immortality for when Sage returns." Cett stated. All three of them walked away without a second though, almost as if nothing had happened.

**Back In The Present**

Cett opened his eyes and realized that hours had passed, and that Tabitha and Ana were asleep where they sat down. He looked to his left and heard a noise, and sure enough a small black hole appeared with a battered and beaten Kai through it.

"Hey how was the trip?" Cett asked, not really caring knowing that his apprentice had learnt his lesson.

"That was a thing apparently, but I see what you mean about letting madness consuming someone." Kai responded, his tone held a tint of sadness as he reflected upon his experience. "That girl Miyu, I felt bad for her." Kai told his master. Cett's expression remained unchanged.

"Well put it out of your mind, she is that worlds problem, not ours." Cett told his student who had trouble believing what he saw.

"...I'm going to go to bed, then you can began helping me to ensure that doesn't happen to me." Kai responded and he walked off to his cot that he had brought with him. Cett looked at his sleeping partners and the kishin who was walking to sleep. They looked peaceful all of them, it was unfortunate that only he knew that the real threat was going to be right in their face, sooner or later.

**Sage's Lab**

Sage watched as his two machines finished reconstructing the bodies and souls of the strong deceased wavelengths that were remaining in the world. He smiled as they both woke up and walked out of the machines , they smiled and bowed before their master and reviver.

"Welcome to the world once again, your project names are A1 and R1, and I have brought you back and cleansed you of your madness in order to serve me, do you understand?" Sage asked as he grinned widely at the site of his powerful new minions. They both nodded at the Leviathan. "Excellent, now do you know your names?"Sage asked the boy and girl.

"I am Asura." The boy responded in a monotone voice.

"And I am Ruina." The girl responded in a more feminine monotone voice.

"Excellent, you two will serve me nicely." Sage grinned evilly, his plan was finally coming to fruition, and soon he would exact his revenge.

**_A/N: So sorry for the long wait again, and if you want to know what all transpired in Kai's time in the A/U then go take a look at Geneva38 Bloodlust-Meister Style, we're going to collab on a chapter in her story that has Kai/Malus in it. It'll be really good so eep an eye out for that. Anyways so REview and PM me with anything you liked, didn't like and stuff as usual, it'd really help. Anyways until next time guys, bye :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Return

Kai sat on a charred piece of furniture across from his teacher who had gone into intense meditation. It had been three months since Kai began his training with Cett in the decimated town. Already he had gained more control over his wavelength and could go hours without Ruina's old soul protect charm on in order to control and conceal his soul. Kai gazed over at his master and two sleeping partners. They had been waiting for five hours for the intense meditation to come to an end. In an instant Cetts blind eyes shot open and he stood up, awakening his weapons.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked, the look on his masters face was grim and pained. The Tabitha and Ana knew what was going through Cett's mind in an instant.

"Yes, we're leaving now." Cett responded to the kishin. Kai stared back in confusion and anger.

"You can't leave! I'm almost capable of going a day without this damn necklace on, and Malus has stayed in my head!" Kai yelled in anger as he stood up, fists clenched and the red rings of madness in his eyes glowing with rage.

"I mean we are leaving this place. We're going somewhere else to train now that you are capable of controlling yourself." Kai calmed down and regained his composure.

"Ok, then were are we going?" Kai asked calmly. Cett _stared_ into this air before turning back towards his pupil.

"I think it's time you were reunited with the girl you've been missing." Cett answered back. Kais' face filled with shock as Tabitha began to giggle to herself.

"Awww Kai's gonna see his girlfriend again! That's so sweet!" Ana yelled out overjoyed to finally be able to see love in person after millions, upon thousands of years. Kai couldn't help but blush.

"Well then what are we waiting for then?" Kai asked as he turned around to walk away. Cett, Tabitha, and Ana laughed at him. "What's so funny?" Kai asked the trio, unaware of the reason on why they were in hysterics.

"Kai, we're flying their." Cett said bluntly when he stopped himself from laughing. Kai looked at him with an annoyed to look.

"Cett...I can't fly..." Kai remarked, Cett smiled and turned towards him.

"You're a horrible liar, we know you can use your soul to create wings, now we, must be off, we can't be late." Cett replied in a serious tone. Something about the way he said it made Kai's skin crawl, even Tabitha and Ana gaze each other worried glances as to what their master meant.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if everybody wants to kill me." Kai mumbled. He reached towards the kishin necklace wrapped around his neck that once belonged to Ruina, and violently ripped it off. He held the charm in his hand for a moment before stuffing the metal pendant into his jeans pocket.

"Good now let us be off." Cett commented. Ana and Tabitha turned into their respective weapons and set themselves on his back as if two sheaths were their. As soon as they began flying away, Kai drew Nox from it's scabbard and cut his hand while smearing the black blood, that had been generously giving by Crona and Soul, on the blade in order to activate his blood resonance. He tapped into the Ultima serum that had merged into his blood stream from his kishin transformation and called on the thousand soul swords of Mifune, and made them fall into a wing style pattern on his back.

"Let's go then." Kai said quietly to himself as he replaced the bloodied Katana back into its scabbard, and flew off towards his master and his weapons.

**5 Hours Later In Class Crescent Moon**

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka all sat at their desks before class. All five of them were slowly drifting off to sleep in their seats as the students poured in lazily.

"So you guys tired to from the forced fun by orders of Lord Death?" Soul asked the other four, they all nodded their heads simultaneously in response. Soul chuckled lightly to himself. "Well that's what you guys get for being down all the time now."

"Whatever, I've only been trying to help under my fathers order..." Kid spoke up, albeit lazily.

"And it's not our fault that Maka would have a horrible time if us girls didn't come." Liz responded as she watched Patty finally succumb to her fatigue. They all turned to Maka who had her head down in her arms, she didn't move or respond to any of the comments that were being said by her partner.

"Maka, you've got to let him go and live normally, you'll burn yourself out if you keep searching for his soul." Soul responded, worried for his partners safety, "You need to snap out of it, me and Bella can't keep up the slack because your upset." Soul finally told her. Maka raised her head slightly.

"I know, and I'm thankful that Bella has been using you while I searched, but I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Mifune back, I want Petra and Lyra to come home, even those 3-star guys and their weapons who work with Azusa..." Maka let out, tears began welling up in her eyes. Soul and Kid exchanged glances, feeling guilty they had made her cry.

"Maka, I I'm sorry, but things will get better." Soul told her in an attempt to console her, but to know avail. They turned and watched as Stein rolled in on his chair as usual.

"Hello class, today we're gonna review about the history of the DWMA." Stein told the class as he wrote page numbers on the board. "Please read these chapters over and answering the questions at the end." With that Stein opened up a research book and began reading it intently.

The students all worked in silence, and as usual Kid and Maka completed the work in no time. Kid gazed towards the professor and noticed the restricted label on the side of his book, bringing his attention to the professor.

"Soul can you see the title of the book that Stein is reading?"

Soul peered up from his work and tried squinting his eyes in order to get a better look at the book, he could only make out one word.

"I could only see the word _Leviathan_ on the side." Soul stated as he turned his head back to his work, Kid looked at Maka as she looked at an old photo she had on her of the entire group, But Kid knew who she was really looking at.

"Maka, he'll come home. He said that he would." Kid comforted her in the thought that Kai would return the Death City, even bringing a smile to her face.

"I hope your right..." Maka replied quietly. In an instant Maka, Kid, and Stein all looked upward towards the ceiling.

"Professor?" Maka called out. All the students looked around at each other in confusion, while Maka and Kid turned to each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"It can't be...can it?" Kid asked Maka, further confusing the other students. Soul finally shook Maka violently to get her attention.

"Maka, who is it?" He asked frantically.

Maka stared at her partner with fear in her eyes.

"Ruina..." was all Maka said, and as if on cue Ruina burst through the sealing sending debris everywhere in the class room, forcing the students to take cover. Liz and Patty turned into their twin pistols and flew into Kids hands. Ruina hovered in the middle of class and looked around with a wicked grin on her face.

"You, how are you hear!?" Kid yelled in anger at the hovering girl. Her attention turned to him as she hovered towards the young shinigami.

"Well I'm not Kishin anymore thanks to my reviver, and I'm hear because I was told to play around with you brats." The former Kishin spoke with a sickening sense of joy in her voice. It took a moment to realize it but she was right, she no longer had the madness in her soul like before.

"How your soul was devoured by Kai!" Kid yelled back in anger. Ruina just laughed maniacally. She flew towards him and swatted away Liz, Patty, and Kid to the other side of the room before Kid was able to take a shot.

"Silly little reaper, you aren't as powerful as you think you are, my master could destroy you with a simple snap of his fingers! And he decided to give me just a small portion of his power to make u for the loss of my own." Ruina taunted him as she once again brandished twin spheres of pure power in her hands that weren't madness charged.

"You bitch!" A girl screamed as a scythe blade hit Ruina in the side and sent her towards the ground. The intruder looked up to see Maka coming down at her with Soul in weapon form. "Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul yelled out as the blade got three times bigger.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" Maka yelled, but the blade wouldn't cut through Ruina. Ruina smiled and simply smacked Soul and Maka away.

"Sorry but I'm sure Lord Death had this problem with Asura right?" Ruina spoke to the five students who had dared to challenge her. "Besides isn't it don't shoot the messenger? Because I'm hear to deliver a message to Lord Death." Ruina said in a calm but cynical tone. But as quickly as she said it, the evil grin she had dawned before was now on her face once more. "But he didn't say anything about a little bit of revenge!" She yelled as the former kishin hovered in the middle of the classroom again, with a large sphere of power in her left hand.

"Ruina!" A familiar voice rang out beyond the ceiling. Everybody looked up to see a boy in a black jacket, with a red t-shirt, slightly ripped jeans with two chains attached to his jeans with one on each side, and black boots, and a necklace with a sword pendant. He grabbed Ruina's head and drove it into the adjacent wall and then slammed her head and body back onto the ground. After the assault he jumped backwards towards the hurt group of five.

"No it can't be...not now..." was all Ruina could say. Maka finally worked up the courage from the pain to look at what had happened and saw a familiar scabbard, as well as blond hair, the was that fell in spikes., the boy turned around revealing his hazel eyes to her, and all the pain in Maka's body was over taken with joy and relief.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Kai said with a smile as he looked at a teary eyed and beaming Maka. All she could do was smile towards him. Kai's attention focused back onto Ruina who was trembling with fear.

"Please Kai, I don't want to di-" was all she could get out before Kai closed the distance and slashed at her with Nox. After a flurry of blows she was sent up into the air. She looked up to see Kai above her, and with out hesitation threw Whirlwind through the girl, pinning her to the ground with the blade coming out of the center of her chest and her head resting on the handle due to the angle the sword landed.

"You hurt my friends again, you hurt Maka again, and you threatened this school again...this time, I want you to stay dead!" Kai yelled as he raised Nox to deal the finishing blow. Ruina couldn't stop crying, she was strong, but he was stronger, and now Kai was ready to end her life again.

"Kai stop." A male's voice rang out. Everybody turned to look at the boy who looked to be around 19-20 walk into the room. "She has a message, let's hear it."

"My...my master said he's coming to end it...and he'll wipe madness away from existence and create a whole new wold." Ruina said quickly, he tears were streaming down her face.

"Master Cett?" Kai asked, the leviathan deep into thought, with an expression of anger on his face.

"Kill her." Cett replied, and without hesitation, Kai struck Ruina down and she reverted back into a grey soul. Cett walked over and grabbed the soul and looked it over. "Interesting. Kai tend to the injured, I'll be with Death." Cett ordered his apprentice. Kai nodded and walked over to the group.

"You're...back, and you're not going anywhere right?" Maka asked frantically, worried that he was only there for a short time. She began to ramble on and on, Kai looked at Kid and Soul and the two just shrugged at each other with a grins.

"Yea your gonna need to do something about that." Liz joked as Maka continued to talk and talk and talk.

"Please hurry, she's kinda scaring me." Patty joked as well. Kai chuckled over the two girls joke and turned his attention to a still rambling Maka.

"Maka." Kai said, and she still talked. "Maka..." Kai tried again as he picked her up to carry her out the door to the infirmary. "Maaakkaaaa..." Kai finally said once more. He turned around to see the others had followed him and her into the hallway. They rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. He turned his attention back to Maka and leaned and kissed her. When he pulled away she smiled and stopped her rambling.

"Aww how cute!" Patty couldn't help yelling out.

"Don't you worry I'm back for good this time. I promise." Kai told her, and with that she let herself relax in his arms as he brought her to the infirmary, with a smile on her face that hadn't been their the past year and a half. Finally things were getting back to the way they should be.

_**A/N:**** Ok so chapter 4 is now complete. Sorry that this took so long, I wasn't inspired to write this for awhile and recently realized my inspiration again and kept on writing. I'm gonna aim for a new chapter at least every few days now so I have a goal to keep. Also this took awhile because I began planning on writing an actual original story, so if I put it on some website when its done for you guys to read or not I don't know. Anyway once again I apologize for my hiatus and epect the new chapter in a few days. Until next time guys, BYE :)**_


End file.
